


baseball

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark gets horny at a baseball field with jack Hoo Boy (this is very short btw)





	

Mark weaved his fingers through Jack's and sighed, tipping his head against Jack's shoulder. They were sitting on the bench of the baseball field, watching the sun lower in silence. It was almost eight, and Mark still hadn't gotten what he was hoping for on this date. Mark had been flirting for the whole hour, but alas, it seemed he had douched for nothing. Jack turned and kissed Mark on the head, squeezing his hand.

"Do you think we should head home now?" Jack asked, turning himself towards Mark. He couldn't have looked less naive with his dumb little smile.

"Dammit, you Irish fool!" Mark said, lunging forward and squeezing Jack's waist. "Are you really that dense?"

"What, you _really_ want to fuck right now? Mark, I didn't prep at all for this." Jack let out a frustrated sigh. Two seconds passed before he glanced up. "Did you?"

"Yes I did," Mark said proudly. He wasn't usually the one to take it in the butt, so to speak. It made him feel extra proud when Jack smiled in approval.

"Well, in that case," Jack growled. He leaned onto Mark to bite his ear. Mark moaned. He loved it when Jack acted dominant. He felt his dick twitch in approval.

Jack moved closer to Mark and pushed him against the bench, and Mark felt Jack's stiffness against his thigh. Jack bit along Mark's jawline, and Mark wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer, moaning. Jack's lips met Marks roughly, and Mark pushed his hands under Jack's hoodie. The heat of Jack's back warmed Mark's hands, and he dug his fingernails into the back of his lover.

Jack sat up and unzipped Mark's jeans. Mark shivered as Jack's cold hands pressed against his cock.

Jack didn't let the air blow against Mark's cock long, and he took it into his mouth. Warmth engulfed Mark as Jack took him all the way in. He held down Jack's head with his hands, but quickly released him when he remembered the purpose of his mission.

"No, no," He whispered, and Jack pulled his head back up. His lips left Mark's dick with a slight _pop_ and the cold air hit Mark like a brick. Mark pulled his shirt over his head and covered his manhood to keep it from freezing.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

"It's too damn cold out here," Mark said, shivering. "Let's go to your car."

Jack agreed, and they made the embarrassing trek over to the car, Mark with his shirt held over his erection.

When they were in the car, Jack started it, turned on the heat, and climbed into the back seat. "Come on back, Mark," Jack purred. He pulled down his pants and let his erection free.

Mark eyed Jack's length hungrily and crawled into the backseat. "Come on. Ass up here," Jack said, lifting his head. Mark obeyed, removing his pants and dropping down over Jack's face.

Jack squeezed Mark's ass and tongued his hole as Mark took his member in. He expertly dipped his head, and he felt the Irishman's legs twitch. He let Jack's member hit the back of his throat about twenty times before he stopped. He wanted the Irishman inside of him _so badly._

Mark pulled forward and Jack squeezed him again before letting go. Mark backed up and pulled Jack's pants off of his legs completely. He then drooled onto Jack's cock before lowering himself down and accepting the warm feeling of fullness.

Jack reached forward and gripped Mark's waist and thrust, slowly, at first, into Mark's body. Mark tipped his head back and moaned as the Irishman's head brushed past his prostate. Jack reached up and teased Mark's nipples, rubbing them with his thumbs, feeling them go hard under his touch. Mark lowered himself completely, his balls lying flush against Jack's pubes. Mark bit his lip and moaned as Jack executed short, quick thrusts while holding the Korean man's hips down against his own. Mark began jerking himself off as Jack thrust harder.

Mark's sexual efforts came to a quick end as he came, strings of cum hitting the Irishman's chin and dissipating into his beard. A few drops landed closer, dripping down onto Jack's abdomen. "Fuck, Mark," Jack whispered, pulling out almost completely and then pushing back in. The passing of Jack's head against Mark's prostate made him quiver, and more cum drooled out of his cock slowly.

When Jack was flush against his body again, Mark felt the release inside of him. Jack threw his head back and moaned as he came deep inside of his lover.

When Mark felt Jack soften again, he pulled up and let Jack's cock go. "Hell no. That was a big one. There is no way you're releasing that in here," Jack panted. "Get outside. Let it go onto the pavement." Jack lay back and closed his eyes, his flaccid dick laying against his stomach.

Mark obeyed, clenching until he was entirely out of the car. He squatted over the asphalt and released, letting Jack's seed splash against the ground. He stood and admired the puddle. It really _was_ a lot. Damn.

Mark climbed back into the car and saw Jack pulling his pants back on. Mark leaned over and kissed him tentatively. And Jack leaned forward to kiss him back.


End file.
